ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
I Wanna Live The Dream (film)
I Wanna Live The Dream is an upcoming coming-of-age drama film of the book with the same name by Nicholas Sparks. The film is directed of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' franchise by James Calvin, originally scheduling for release in cinemas on March 30, 2011, but pushed back to April 22, 2011, to schedule to premiere on Easter/Spring Break weekend as well as Earth Day. Filming took place from March 17, 2010 to May 1, 2010 in Florida, Miami. Plot Eighteen-year-old emoish girl Rebecca (Emily Osment) lives in a moody life, has plenty of friends, and wants to do nothing for college, till is trained of becoming a fashion model. She later got the dream of becoming an fashion model for her career, but her dad Jared orders her to become a pianolist, since he said that she likes to do piano since she was little. But listens to her mother Kelly (Jennifer Aniston), who was a fashion model since her age. During that time, Tommy (Nick Jonas) has a crush on Rebecca after bump into her while shopping with Jennifer (Debby Ryan), who says she will never and will not date and have a boyfriend for life, till he follows her and want to ask her out to date. During that time, the gang of thugs started the fire at the fashion design just last year, when the gang start to rebuild it for Rebecca's career. Secrets into the storyline will be revealed. Cast *Emily Osment as Rebecca Barnes *Nick Jonas as Tommy Kroger *Debby Ryan as Jennifer Blackwell *David Archuleta as Ben Foster *Johnny Depp as Jared Barnes *Jennifer Aniston as Kelly Barnes *Alexa Nikolas as Jessica Hutchinson *Hugh Jackman as Mr. Kroger *Sandra Bullock as Miss. Kroger *Robbie Amell as Billy Barnes *Zac Efron as Milo Handler *Alex Pettyfer as Joey Marshall Production Development I Wanna Live The Dream was planned to build as a film adaptation from the novel with the same name back in July 2009 according to Nicholas Sparks.I Wanna Live The Dream Movie Adaptation Planned. Wiki News. Retrieved April 9, 2010. For that, the producers spent almost a year of working on the scripts. They started a script back in May 1, 2009, and completed on April 2, 2010.I Wanna Live The Dream scripts in development. Wiki News. Retrieved April 9, 2010 This is revealed by director James Calvin, who has read a book, and planned on making a movie out of it. On September 2009, it was reported that the movie was to be made as a television movie, but plans to created it as a theatrical release like Nicholas Sparks' latest movies such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Walk_to_Remember A Walk to Remember], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dear_John_(2010_film) Dear John] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Song_(film) The Last Song], starring Emily Osment's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana Hannah Montana] co-star Miley Cyrus.I Wanna Live The Dream - In Production. Wiki News. Retrieved April 20, 2010. I Wanna Live The Dream is originally scheduling for release in cinemas on March 30, 2011, but pushed back to April 22, 2011, to schedule to premiere on Easter/Spring Break weekend. It is set as a soon-to-graduate high school girl living the dream of becoming a fashion model. I Wanna Live The Dream will be Sparks' ninth film producing his novel into a movie to date. Filming With the scripts has been completed, filming for I Wanna Live The Dream begins on March 19, 2010, and was shot in Florida, Miami. The director of Jane Hoop Elementary franchise, James Calvin will be directing this movie, making his first movie, he only has been directing Jane Hoop Elementary movies. Filming finished on May 1, 2010. Casting Neither Amy Tammie, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner and Miranda Cosgrove battle for the role of Rebecca Barnes. Emily Osment won the role as Samantha Barnes instead.Osment, Emily (2010): Emily Osmet Wins Role of Samantha Barnes for I Wanna Live The Dream movie. Wiki News. Retreived April 20, 2010. This also goes to a battle for the role of Tommy Kroger from Taylor Lautner. Nick Jonas has beaten him for the role of Tommy Kroger.Jonas, Nick: Nick Jonas won the role as Tommy Kroger for I Wanna Live The Dream movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 20, 2010. Also Julia Roberts, Sandra Bullock and Tina Fey battle for a role of Rebecca's mother, till Jennifer Aniston beats over them for the role.Sandra Bullock as Emily Osment's Mom in New Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 20, 2010. Also, Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp battle for each role as Rebecca's father, but Huge Jackman beats them.Huge Jackman as Emily Osment's father in New Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 20, 2010 Release I Wanna Live The Dream is set for theatrical release in the US on April 22, 2011, which is earth day. It also set for theatrical release in AUS on April 28, 2011 and UK on May 6, 2011. I Wanna Live The Dream will also be released on May 20, 2011 in Germany. I Wanna Live The Dream is also relasing during spring break. References